The suite life of just Cody
by sercret
Summary: A what if story! What if Cody was raised by his dad? Shows how he grows up with his dad till him and his siblings go to the SS Tipton with Kurt and the band and meet Zack. Will be done in one year per chapter. Cover image (clockwise) is Cody and Kurt (obviously) then Hope (Cody's little half-sister) and Alan (Cody's half-brother). please review! no reviews make me sad. :(
1. Chapter 1: birth

_**hi first Suite life series but not first story hope you like it**_

_**also this is www.**__**fanfiction**____** so do you think I own this**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Carey Martin screamed in agony as the second baby began to join the land of the living.

Her husband Kurt, who was holding the first of their twins, Zack, patted her head with his free hand, "Come on baby you can do it! A couple more pushes and little Zack will have a baby sibling."

Carey did as she was told and, after about ten more minutes, the baby was out of her and crying as loud as it could.

Carey smiled as the midwife passed the second baby to her and Kurt held the first one closer, "Welcome to the world Cody Martin."

Kurt smiled, "Zach meet your brother!"

Zach gurgled happily and Cody opened his bluey-green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: aged 1

_**Hi I don't own**_

* * *

"Come on Cody I know you love mushy peas!" Carey coaxed in response Cody lifted his spoon up and hurled it into the air. Carey ducked just in time but Kurt wasn't so lucky, the spoon hit him in the face and Carey burst out laughing.

"Ha ha very funny!" Kurt said sarcastically.

Carey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a small voice, "Funny!"

"His first word!" Carey squealed with joy.

"Well let's see what else he can do!" Kurt said and lifted Cody out of his high chair.

As soon as Cody was placed on the floor, away from his mum he began to walk towards her.

Carey picked him up, "I was worried he was never going to learn to how to do that! And Zack learnt ages ago."

Kurt smiled, "He smaller and a little slower but we love our boys just the same."

Carey leaned into kiss him but cries from both their babies stopped them.


	3. Chapter 3: aged 2

_**Hi I don't own this **_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Two year old Cody Martin covered his ears with his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest sobbing loudly as his parents yelled at each other from the other room.

"Why sleep with someone else!? You told me you loved me!" 28 year old Carey Martin screamed at her husband.

"Look she was a one nighter!" Kurt yelled back

"Oh yeah and how many more have 'one nighters' have you had? How many women other than me have had your kids?" Carey yelled louder rocking the walls in their small apartment.

The fought until morning which is when they decided the needed a divorce.

- - - - - - -line-break - - - - -

Zack and Cody hugged each other like they'd never let go, they had just been told their parents were divorced and Zack would be gong with their mum while Cody would be going with their dad.

Carey lifted Zack up and glared at her now ex-husband, "this is and always will be your fault!"

"Goodbye you witch! It will be nice to never have to see you again!" he retorted and stormed out, Cody on his shoulders, picking up Cody's and his bags on the way out.

-Line-break-

Kaden Raymond, Kaleb McCartney and Kadar Harrison waited, with Kadar's four year old son Ricardo, for the lead singer of their band; the Rocker Ks. Kurt was late as usual but they supposed that he was allowed to be as Cody would probably take a while to separate from Zack.

Kurt walked in placed Cody on the table and dumped the bags on the floor. He then stood there staring at the small boy at a loss. His problem was Cody was bawling his head off. All the bandmates covered their ears.

"Kurt shut him up!" Kaden yelled above the noise.

"I would if I knew how!" Kurt yelled back.

"You don't know how!?" Kaleb yelled and Kurt nodded.

"What!?" All three of his bandmates yelled as one. They were so invested in their argument that they didn't notice a small boy slip out of the seat next to his dad and onto the floor. He then tiptoed along the floor and lifted the baby of the table. The baby took one look at his face and immediately stopped crying.

Kadar laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "my little piece of magic."

The rest of the band laughed as well.


	4. Chapter 4: aged 3

Cody crept over to where his dad and his bandmates were sitting at the table with a strange man and a small boy who refused to look at anyone.

He hoped no one would see him but sadly his dad saw him, "Cody son, come here!"

Cody obediently walked over to his dad.

"Cody this is your brother and he is going to be living with us from now on. Why don't you show him to where he will be sleeping while I finish up here?"

Cody nodded and took the boy's hand almost pulling it out of its socket in the excitement of having a new friend to play with and a new brother.

"I'm Cody what's your name?"

"Alan!" the boy replied timidly.

"Cool! I'm 3 how old are you?"

"I'm three as well!" Alan replied looking a bit more confident now.

"Hi who's this?" Ricardo asked as he walked into the sleeping area.

"He's my new brother Alan!" Cody replied as him and Alan grinned.

"And we're going to be best friends!" Alan added.

* * *

_**Hi secret here please read this which story do you want me to write next **_

**_Four houses-Four friends!_**

**_Four unlikely friends go to Hogwarts and proof the friendship is stronger than what house you are sorted into. May turn into a crossover if you guys can think of a show or movie and I know it I will try and use that._**

**_Harry potter_**

**_The story of Lucinda Lupin _**

**_Remus Lupin and Severus Snape have hated each other since school but how can Remus's daughter change that? This is her story._**

**_Harry potter_**

**_Please vote please!_**

**_Secret_**


	5. Chapter 5: aged 4

_**Hi I know own this **_

_**please review**_

_**secret**_

* * *

Alan and Cody stood proudly next to their dad as he married, in their opinion the most beautiful and kind woman ever. And she was going to give them a little sibling sure the baby wasn't due for two months but still they were getting another sibling.

Kurt and his now wife, Elizabeth kissed and that's when everything went wrong, Elizabeth began clutching her stomach and a liquid hit the ground near her feet.

"Kurt?!" She moaned, white as a sheet.

"Look after the kids!" Kurt yelled at his bandmates as he picked up his wife up bridal style and ran out the church leaving three worried bandmates and three confused kids behind.

-Line-break-

Cody and Alan shook their heads; Kurt had just told them that Elizabeth wouldn't be around anymore.

"Why not? Doesn't she like us anymore?" Cody asked innocently if a little sad.

"No, Cody she loved as very much and she wanted to stay so much but…" here he opened a door and pushed his two sons inside, "…she had to go so that this little lady could join us."

The boys stared at the small alien like thing in the glass case; "This is Hope!" their dad told them in a whisper.

"So Lizzy's gone because of her!" Alan whispered

"Well Lizzy didn't have to leave but because Hope came early she had to go." Kurt replied.

"Well then take her back we don't want her we want Elizabeth!" Both his sons yelled in unison.

-Line-break-

"Stupid baby!" Cody muttered as Hope started crying again and Ricardo stopped the movie to deal with her, currently the band was out at a concert and being a little bit stupid and irresponsible they had left the kids alone.

Not long after they had left Ricardo had put on the lion king but he kept pausing it to make sure Hope was okay when she started crying, so they were only have way through the movie even though the band had been gone for two hours.

Suddenly the door opened and the band walked in, most of them looked drunk and Kaden and Kaleb were smoking.

"Time for bed!" They yelled and everyone went to bed.

-Line-break-

Cody woke up to wailing and groaned but then he realised the room was cloudy and it smelled weird.

"Daddy!" He wailed.

From a bed across the bus Kurt groaned and fell out of bed.

"Oh my God!" he yelled, "Fire! Everybody out!"

Kurt ushered the boys out as he grabbed Hope and everyone else ran out.

-Line-break-

The next day

Cody and Alan sneaked over to Hope's bed and pulled her out of it, "Listen we don't really like you because we thought it was your fault that Lizzy died."

"But Daddy told us that if you hadn't woke us up we would have died. So I guess we like you now." Hope cooed and both boys mentally swore to never let anything hurt her or come between the three of them ever.


	6. Chapter 6: aged 11

_**Hi this is short but the next one will probably be the one where they meet Zack and that will be longer and maybe a two part and thanks to guest for the review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Cody shook his head, "I can't believe you actually did it!" He told Alan.

"Well I did." He replied, fingering his new hairdo with his hands.

"Dad's gonna kill you!"

"No he won't!"

Hope, who up until this point had been looking between the two boys like she was watching a tennis game at Wimbledon, said, "Why is your hair blue Alan?"

Both boys shook their heads and laughed.


End file.
